The Erosian crisis
This page describes the battles in the various planes of the Tower that the group has to launch to avoid the incoming invasion of Arclent from the Fucklord. As it happens with other detailed guides, it has a lot of SPOILERS. This page is heavily influenced by DukeLeto7 spreadsheet (Link) and couldn't have been done without it. You can provide feedback about it on this thread. Inputs All of the following factors affect the results of the crisis: * Harem size * Number of Relationships locked * If Wynn has joined the Harem *Relationship points: **Orilise **Sarai **Lynine **Robin * Xestris' evaluation of headquarters defenses * Headquarters' military score * Headquarters' hospitality score * Simon's Religion score * Simon's level * Robin's level * Aram score * Tak'Kan score * Farnan control score As well as some past actions: * If the Aramite Jade Clerk was copied by Trin * New Unpeople motion failed * If you spared the Impaler * If you chose to support a political party in Zirantia * If Robin passed the final trial of the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy * If you chose to help the Cult of the Goddess of Magic harvest more mana * Yhilin Final State achieved And the following investments: * In Tak'Kan:The total cost is 2,800,000 ProN, but not everything is necessary for the best result. ** Tarran'Kan Housing ** Hall of Mental Strength ** Orcish Democracy ** Imp Offices ** Orc Pools Upgrade * Eustrin embassy in Aram (not to be confused with the earlier embassy in Ardoheim) And research: * If Robin's special project was done * Which Chapter 4 research topic has been *completed*. As only single iteration has passed, this effectively means which research topic you picked at the start of the chapter. Of the four, purity research matters the least.It provides only +5 to Ginasta's RP. Outputs These are the variables tracking your performance in the conflict with the Fucklord. All of them start at a base value of zero. * Fucklord Confrontation * Robin Fucklord Confrontation * Fucklord Battle * Erosian Captives * Aram Tower * Yhilin Tower * Tak'kan Yes Vote Percentage * Tak'kan Tower * Zirantia Tower Optimal outcomes These are the cutoff values for the top brackets of rewards at this point of the conflict (as of version 0.35): * Fucklord Confrontation ≥ 9 * Robin Fucklord Confrontation ≥ 6 * Fucklord Battle ≥ 8 * Aram TowerBy the end of the Ramasta section. ≥ 6 * Yhilin TowerBy the end of the Yhilin Order Hall section. ≥ 5 * Tak'kan Yes Vote Percentage ≥ 80% * Zirantia TowerBy the end of the Zirantia Tower 1 section. ≥ 3 General combat tips * Before starting the section, take a moment to check the Headquarters Training Ground (and possibly the the old Training Ground in Yhilin) to check for available synergy skills. * If you got it back in the Sylvan Region, the Amulet of Alchemy increases the effect of potions by 50% (but in battle only, it must be equipped). * Uyae's Healing Aura has a 50% chance to remove Nothingness status. * The most dangerous enemies are the Nothingness. You should try to take them down quickly (in the first round if possible) or disable them with status effects (with skills like Bash and Disrupt). * Spiders deal a lot of damage, but die easily. * Use ice or sex on Carnal Arcane Demons. * Archers are priority targets. * In all Tower cleanup areas, look for the static dark blue flames - those are optional "key points" that are guarded by stronger than usual enemies but provide bonuses. Extradimensional HQ The first part of the conflict is a meeting about where the Fucklord is invading Arclent. It details where the Fucklord is planning to invade through the Tower and who is going where to shore up those defenses. Breakdown of the groups (fighters marked in orange): * Aram: Vhala, Carina, AltinaShe can be absent from the party due to past actions., Orilise, TrinTrin copies herself as she did in the Ardan succession crisis. * Yhilin: Robin, Aka, Qum, Megail * Tak'kan: Yarra, Hilstara, Nalili, Iris, Balia, Trin * Zirantia: Riala, Uyae, Varia, Dari, Lynine, Wynn Other than that make sure you talk to everybody in the area, and then head back to Robin. Ramasta In this section, we finally get to see parts of Aram that aren't Dwarren or a desert. Talk to the people in the area, get ignored at the bar, consider copying the priestess and head into the mage guild. Talk to the four people in there and go back into Ramasta proper to talk to everybody again. (Talking to the guy next to the well in the guild results in making a smuggling deal: +1 Arclent Acceptance; +1 Aram; Lynine.) Aside from talking to people, there are only two decisions that require player input: whether to copy the Ivalan priestess (see below) and the possibility to buy a new bow for Vhala from the Unpeople HQ (including a Massive Unbow if New Unpeople motion passed, or a Lean Unbow if not). Make sure you have enough Sx before starting the whole conflict. After that go talk to the guild head again to end the section. Max Legit Value: 7 On finishing the area, you get the following bonuses: Order of Thaumaturgy This section is an easy one, just walk around as Robin and talk to everybody present, and then head on back to the blue flame and proceed to the next section. On finishing the area, you get the following bonuses: Yhilin Tower cleanup In all Tower cleanup areas, look for the static dark blue flames - those are "key points" that are guarded by stronger than usual enemies but provide bonuses. There are two of these on this area: Max Value: 7 (cumulative value at this point) See Tower enemies section for a list of the weakness and resistances of the enemies in this section. Tak'Kan council You have a chance to see orc democracy in action. First, talk to everyone. Persons of special interest: * Sho is in the corner room and if you talk to her, she agrees to come with you if the vote goes well enough (see below). *You need to talk to several people to secure their support in the vote: ** Elleani (also gives affection). ** The Impaler shows up if you have spared him. ** Ogront (the ogre), if you have funded the Hall of Mental Strength. ** The unnamed imp, if you have funded the Imp Offices. Note the obnoxious orc seated at the top - if Trin has a free copy slot, after the vote you have to decide whether to copy him. Doing so earns you Balia and Trin; any further consequences are unknown as of 0.35. To finish the section, return to Grubbak and ask him to begin the vote. Vote distribution: Total votes: maximum 18, minimum 11. "Yes" votes: maximum 16, minimum 3. "No" votes: maximum 9, minimum 2. The results depend on the percentage of "Yes" votes in the total number of votes cast. :"Yes" percentage = ("Yes" votes / total votes) * 100 Kanese Tower cleanup In the beginning, you are prompted to change Orcent's equipment. Use the opportunity to load him with the best orc equipment that you have, because he's removed from the active party after that and joins only for an optional boss fight (see below). There's no healer with the group, so you are provided with a healing crystal that works like resting in a bed - it also replenishes MP and revives fallen party members. It has only three charges, though, so be careful, as you will revisit the area. Don't forget that the succubi have HP-leeching skills and Hilstara can self-heal. A quick tip about the enemies: you will return to this area with Simon later, so it's better if you avoid any of the wandering, normal enemies and just take down the optional bosses for now: Later on, there will be a check of Simon's level (it's not the first one in the game and it won't be the last), but even without it's strongly recommended to get Simon's level as high as possible. He can get up to ~19998 EXP from this section. Zirantian Tower cleanup A small cutscene plays first, showing the results of some off-screen politicking. The effects depend on decisions that you've made before this point. After that, it's another Tower cleanup mission. Keep your eyes peeled for chests and the one optional optional boss fight. Don't forget that you can jump over ledges. Max Value: 3 Consequences: When you cross the bridge on the way back, Ginasta makes a dramatic appearance from under the waterfall. The conversation that follows affects her relationship with Simon and its exact course again depends on past decisions, but you are also given a choice - ask Ginasta to go away so you can finish the barrier, or let her stay so she can ambush the Fucklord's forces: Aramite Tower cleanup This time you'll have to chase the end point sparkle around. Its final position is in front of the winged column in the north, so make sure clear everything else before interacting with it when it's there. You get a scene when Orilise helps Altina with a shelter spell. Max Value: 11 Kanese Tower finish After a brief cutscene in the HQ, Simon joins Yarra, Nalili and Hilstara in a strange piece of the Tower to investigate what has blocked their efforts. It's a linear dungeon with a single roadblock. Facing it, you have to choose how to proceed: * Fight the guardians * Use you stored power to wipe them out and skip the fight (-1 Fucklord Confrontation) Beyond the guardians, you meet Ulrissa. After a short conversation, you are brought back to the Kanese Tower fragment. Use the occasion to clean up any wandering enemies you've spared the first time before finishing the ritual. Yhilin Tower confrontation The Fucklord discovers your defensive preparations and decides to make his move. After a few cutscenes advancing the plot, he tries to attack the Yhilin Tower fragment, where he is confronted by the Doom King armor, piloted by Robin. She manages to hold him off until Simon and Esthera arrive. The hidden results of the confrontation again depend on previous decisions: Max Value: 6 After the Fucklord flees, you are prompted to save. Back at the HQ, the confrontation has nevertheless created a magical disturbance in Yhilin and Janine has to decide which faction to placate: * Merchants and nobles * The Church of Ivala * The Cult of Magic The results of this choice are not immediately obvious at this point. After a cutscene featuring a Chosen doing what Chosen do best, it's time for another couple of decisions. First, you have to decide which tower fragment to hit with powerful magical charges. Whatever you choose, the other location is overrun by Erosian forces: Then, you have to decide in which elven kingdom Simon should personally confront the Fucklord. Again, the other location takes a hit. Aramite Tower invasion Back at the Aramite fragment, Vhala's group is reinforced by Aka, Qum and Robin (if she is not drained). They have to clear the area of Erosian forces. If Aram was not overrun, there's a blue flame boss fight (Reality Leech) in the central area. Otherwise ("Aram Lost"), it's replaced by a static group of Erosians. Defeating the group in front of the violet crystals finishes the area and Hilstara's squad has to choose their tactics. Aram Tower Max Value: 13 Defending the Headquarters Meanwhile, the Headquarters finally comes under attack. How well it performs depends on how well you have prepared it for this (see the tables below). After a save prompt, Yarra, Hilstara, Nalili and Orcent will have to fight off several waves of attackers. Hint: you get healed after each battle, so don't use potions unless necessary. Max Value: 3 Zirantia Tower invasion Max Value: 6 Confrontation of the Kings Aftermath Tower enemies Erosian enemies References Category:Guides Category:Game mechanics